Long Lived Love
by vampytwilightwriter
Summary: Bella was changed after Edward left. She has a coven. 203 years later they enroll in Forks high school. The Cullens have the same idea. BxE later! How will Bella react? RxR i stink at sums.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! I am so excited to finally write it! I read fanfiction all the time (twilight), so I found it only fit to post my own! I hope you enjoy this. I will take mean or nice reviews. Plz do! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do awn a set of the books!! So yes, sadly, I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen! *tears up* XD**

203 YEARS. That's how long I have been a vampire. But with out my true love. Well, you know my name, I'm guessing. If you don't, hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am frozen in an 18 year olds body, when really, I'm 221 years old. I'm supposed to be dead for God's sake! I have a coven of 2 other vampires. Their names are Jacob (ironically enough) and Samantha. Obviously, they are a couple. I'm the odd one out. Which I am fine with because I only have one love and I prefer to wallow in my own misery. We are moving once again. Yes, it's back to Forks. F-ing Forks!

I have a power. I can cry and blush. I can also absorb the powers of my coven. It is very strange. ONLY the powers of my coven. So if we add another vampire to our coven I can get theirs too. But if one leaves the coven, I can no longer use it.

Jacob can teleport, but only to places in the town he is in. Sam can project thoughts into people's heads. It's pretty cool actually.

I have a after-school job already set up in Forks. I sing at the local bar. I just hope that I don't encounter the Cullens again. It's not that I hate them. I miss them so much that I don't know what I would do if I saw them again. I don't blame Jasper at all. I too had trouble in my newborn stage. I am a "vegetarian" as they would say. In 2 hours, I start Forks High School once again.

**So what did you think? Please review! What do you think will happen? I'll tell you that yes she meets the Cullens again. They will appear shortly! But what will she do? =) Please send me title ideas!!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you to my reviewers!** I was shocked that I got six reviews **in like 2 hours! THANK YOU! That is the kind of motivation I need! I am going to take DontMakeThemLikeEdwardAnymore's title idea and call this Long Lived Love. I will try to make the chapters longer. I will try. That was just setting the story up. So because you all are such good readers, I will go ahead and write my next chapter! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! For God's sake get it through your skull! XD**

**"BELLA!" **Sam called up the stairs, "SCHOOL STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!"

God, she doesn't think that I know that? I absorbed her power and told her,_ I know! God you don't have to yell!_ "Sorry," she muttered. I put on a red blouse and skinny jeans. Alice would be proud of me. My fashion sense has improved along with my body. I did wear my converse, though. As I was changing, Jake teleported to my room. "PERVERT!!" I screamed.

"Sorry I was trying to get to the kitchen!" he said backing away. I became aware that I was still in my jeans and bra. That's it. I was pissed and quickly threw my shirt on. "Sam, control your husband," I said. She giggled.

I got into my yellow Porsche (**PS: she got the idea from a commercial, because Edward had left. She has never met the Volturi on with the story!) **and Jake and Sam were already in the backseat. They were making out immensely, apparently my presence wasn't known. I decided to make it by shoving my seat back on Sam. She yelped into his mouth. God, this couple would do it in front of everybody at a mall. I'm not kidding! I had to shove Sam into the elevator and talk some sense into her! They stopped and I made Jake sit in the passenger seat. He grumbled something along the lines of "not my fault shes so damn sexy". I snorted. They both glared at me.

We got to the school and we went into the main office. I asked for our schedules. Mr. Sampson said," Uh, ya they are right here Ms. Swan." Yes, I am using my real last name. I mean, everyone I knew was dead and what were the chances of the Cullens coming back? "And here you are Ms. Collins and Mr. Swan," he said. Sam couldn't think of anything better. We had Chem lab, and Gym all together. I had English with Jake and French and Trig with Sam. I had Trig first.

As we walked to class we couldn't help but notice the stares from the guys and open glares from the girls. We were used to this. One girl walked by us and muttered "They are probably whores". We were also used to that. It was right then that I smelled it. I froze outside the door. There were other vampires here. Them!

**Like it? Hate me for a cliffie? I will try to update soon. I would like to get at least 12 reviews before I update! Thanks!**

**-Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! You got 10. Almost 12 are good enough for me! I'm so excited to write this chapter because it is (probably) a long one! Which you shall like! If you have any plot suggestions just PM them to me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!**

I couldn't move. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, clearly worried. "y-ye-yea-yeah lets go," I managed. Please don't let them be in my class! We walked in and asked the teacher where we would sit. He told us at any table, since we were the 1st people there. We took the table at the back so if we passed notes, we wouldn't be easily caught. Not that we planned on getting caught, at all. People slowly started to file into class. The lesson was boring. The same junior lessons every time. I just zoned out. I kept wondering,_ is it really them or someone else?_ But what were the odds of the Cullens coming back at the same time as me, or at all? I blew it off. That is until class was over… **(I was gonna stop here, but it was way short and I decided to be nice ********) **

I was walking to English with Jake when I saw a girl freeze in the hallway. She had black spiky hair and she had blanked out._ ALICE!_ I hurried out of that hallway. Hopefully she didn't notice my smell or me at all. I was freaked. It was them! Or at least Alice. Stupid Murphy's Law! And even better (note the sarcasm) one of them was in my class…. Rosalie!

She muttered "vampire" when she walked in. I didn't lift my head. Jake had to sit at another table, unfortunately. Rosalie had to sit next to me. Great! She looked over at me, and I looked up at the same time.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, I'm a vampire," I answered. Hopefully she wouldn't get too inquisitive.

"I know _that_. I mean what's your name?" she sneered. Yup, she was still bitchy. Yet she didn't know who I was. Wow. That's sad. I thought vampire memory was superior.

I didn't know how to answer that. I panicked. Luckily, the bell rang. I got up quickly and headed for the door. She was right behind me. "Why won't you answer me?" She asked, clearly annoyed. I kept walking. Jake saw the panic on my face. Being a guy, he headed the other direction. That jerk! She grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face her. "Who are you?" she said, her voice dripping with venom. I couldn't speak. Did she seriously not know who I was? I guess not. "Bella," I managed. She froze. I took the opportunity to yank my wrist away from her grasp. I went to Gym. All of my coven was there. Even though there are only two of them, we feel much bigger. I like gym better then I did when I was a human. I'm not clumsy anymore. What I don't like about gym is that we can't go our full speed. Here's the problem about gym this year. _All of them_ are in the same period as us! NO! I don't know if I can take this. Sam had to practically drag me to the locker room.

"It's them isn't it?" she asked, knowingly. I could only nod. "Don't hurt them," I said after I saw the flames in her eyes and heard her growl. She just nodded. I took her power and told Jake. Oh shit. Edward can read his mind! I still have my shield though. I quickly projected it to him and Sam. I told Coach Peterson that I didn't feel well. He believed me and excused me from the class. But he didn't let me leave! I had to sit on the bleachers. I could hear Rose telling the rest of them my name. They all froze and slowly turned to me. I feigned a confused look. They ate it up. I mean, how many Bella's are in the world? Tons. Edward looked depressed all class.

Lunch came and we all went into the cafeteria. The Cullens didn't talk to us. My coven sat at one corner and they sat at a table in the middle of the room. Unusual for them. I stared at them. Alice's head finally found my gaze. She recognized me. OH CRAP! "Look," she whispered. "No," I whispered. All their heads snapped up and followed her gaze. I looked at each of them for about 10 seconds. Even Edward. I didn't know how I felt but I knew I couldn't take this. I grabbed a napkin and wrote a note to Sam and Jake, who were sitting across from me. I shoved it at them and stood up. I left my tray and quickly walked, human speed, out the door.

I got about 2 hallways away before I broke down. I fell to my knees and cried broken tearless sobs. I could hear them behind me. All of them. I heard them all say, "Bella?" I lifted my head. I slowly stood up, but didn't turn around. I, very slowly even for human standards, turned to face them. I could see Sam and Jake coming up behind them. "Yeah?" I asked weakly. My emotions were going in every direction. I saw Jasper twitching. I guess Sam and Jake were angry because Jasper tackled me to the ground. I was shocked, as was everyone else. I looked him straight in the eye and growled, "Get off." He shook his head. "Get. Off. Of. Me." I said again. He said, "No." He sounded gentle, like he was trying not to make me sad. Too late. I started to beg. "Please," I begged. I started to cry. They all stared open-mouthed, except for Sam and Jake. They had seen me like this before. He still wouldn't let me go. He had my arms pinned down above my head. "I really don't want to make you get off," I said, still weak. Emmet smirked; as did Jasper. He muttered, "Mhmm." He didn't believe me! I brought my leg up and planted my foot on his stomach. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him. He still smirked. I kicked him into Emmet. The Cullens' jaws just about dropped to the floor. Jasper and Emmet stood up and brushed themselves off. Alice started towards me as I stood up. I backed up. She looked hurt. She should. I love Alice, still. But I couldn't take anymore.

I looked at Edward, and it broke my dead heart. He looked, I can't even explain his broken expression. I fell back to the ground. Sam ran to me. "You're okay," she whispered to me. "No, I'm not," I half-yelled. I got up once again. I told her, in her head,_ I'm going. Tell the teachers I got sick or something. I have to go for a while. _She nodded in understanding. I looked once more at all the Cullens. Damn! Edward could read her mind. He shook his head and said, "No." I nodded. He repeated "no". I said, "Goodbye." "No!" they all yelled. I just nodded and turned around. I ran from the building. And they were right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS PPLS! I love you all! I'm glad you liked my "confrontation" chapter! Ok if you have any suggestions just PM me or better yet REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! (this is the last time I'm gonna say this, okay?)**

I knew that they were going to catch up to me. In more ways than one. Now I know how I reacted. My heart had broken again into a million pieces. I guess they still cared about me, since they were yelling and chasing after me. I ran out the building through the parking lot, not bothering with my blue Audi TT **(gorgeous car btw)**, and ran into the forest. I could tell that all of them were following, Edward in the lead. Why was I running when I knew they would get me? I honestly don't know. I should stop but I can't. I turned my head to look at them, to see that they were only meters behind me. I stopped when I realized where I was. In a meadow. _Our meadow._ It hadn't changed in toe 20o years that I'd been here. Oh, crap. They all ran into me. I was tackled to the ground by my old family. "BELLA!" they all screamed. I tried to get up, and they all got up. I sat down and waited. They sat around me and stared. "Hi," I said. They didn't make any move to talk. I sighed and started to stand up. Alice was in front of me in record time. My eyes bugged out. She giggled at this. I started the other direction only to run into Emmet's chest. He laughed loudly. I quickly borrowed Jake's power and transported to the top of a large boulder 10 meters away. They were stunned. Edward got over to the rock and started to climb to me. I looked at him with fearful eyes. "Edward what are you doing?" I asked.

"Climbing this rock." I rolled my eyes. No, duh! I jumped down and ran to the trees. I didn't make it, for I was grabbed by Emmet and Jasper. "What?" I shrieked. "Aw come on Bells, talk to us!" Emmet said, using my nickname.

"You haven't made any-" I couldn't take it anymore! I had to leave. I said in his head,_ Emmet let go please!_ Then I told the rest,_ just please let me leave!_

Emmet was too shocked to answer and dropped me. I scrambled away and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran all the way to the Mexico border line. They had given up on following me. I took my time going home. I couldn't handle school right now. They'd be there and ask questions.

When I got home, Sam and Jake were still at school. They came home around 3 hours later. "Hey," I said when they walked in. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" they yelled. I didn't feel like talking so I told them in their mind. _I ran to the Mexico border and took my time coming back._ "We have something to tell you," Sam said timidly. "What?"

"We have made friends with the Cullens." That threw me for a loop. I didn't mean to yell but, "WHAT?"

"Bella they really are nice people," she said. I mumbled something incoherent, even to me. "Okay, and?" "That's it and we are sitting with them at lunch tomorrow," Lake said, speaking slowly, as if not to offend me.

"Fine, but we're eating outside on the bleachers so I can blow off steam. On the field," I said, finality ringing in my voice.

"Okay I'll tell them," she said as she sent them mind messages.

THE NEXT DAY…

Trig was boring, then came English. Rose actually smiled at me. I don't know why. We didn't talk much though. Gym was actually okay. I tried to just stay with Sam and Jake to keep my top from blowing (**the expression ppl) **I took my time going into the lunch room. I got to the line and Emmet and Alice were right behind me. "Hey Bella," Alice said. "Hey Alice, hey Emmet," I replied with sincerity. Alice grinned widely. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Emmet burst laughing, causing the people around us to stare. What did they have up their sleeve. Here's one thing I hope I don't have to explain; my tattoo. I know what you're thinking, "A tattoo, Bella?" Whatever. It's on my lower back and its an intricate heart and ribbon design. Nothing gruesome.

The three of us walked to the bleachers, saying nothing. But laughing when we looked at one another. I was comfortable. Everyone was already there. Alice and Emmet quickly sat down, making the only seat left in between Sam and Edward. That's what they were planning? They are dead. _Sam, if no one says anything I'm gonna start blowing it off,_ I warned her. She decided that it would be a good time to start the conversation now. "So, you all know each other," she said. "Way to go Sam," I muttered.

"What?" she and Rosalie said. "Oh, nothing," I replied, too quickly. I sighed and went to the field. "Sam, call me when you want me," I said as I started dribbling a soccer ball. They talked amongst themselves. I started to run the track. Didn't Emmet like sports? I teleported to behind his back.

"Hey Teddy Bear, you game?" I said, playfully using his nickname, while tossing a football in my hand. He grinned and nodded. He swung me over his shoulder and ran down to he field. "Emmet!" I laughed. "Just toss it around, okay? No breaking things." "Okay." We played for a while until Rosalie cam up behind me. She hugged me. Wait, what?

**Sort of cliffie? Like it? Hate it? Sort of filler. If u hav any suggestions or criticisms please REVIEW! I would like 25 before I update again!  
-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU AGAIN!! Ok to answer someone's question, Bella couldn't use Jake's power because of hey crying. When she cries, she can't access other powers. Hope that makes sense! Another answer, Bella really doesn't know what to think or fell towards the Cullens. She forgives Emmet, I guess, because he is just awesome. She needs someone to make her laugh easily. Everybody is wondering why Rosalie did what she did, I just figured it out myself! Haha I have been thinking about it too!**

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and that this happened to you," she said while hugging me. "Um, uh…da…-" SHE MADE ME STUTTER! OMFLIPPINGOSH! "Sorry that what happened, Rosalie?" I finally managed to say.

"That you had to become a vampire," she said. I laughed. I laughed so hard I did a backflip to get it out of my system. "Why are you laughing?" Alice said, appearing beside Rosalie. "This didn't happen! I chose it!" They were obviously confused. I explained. "Sam found me 3 months after you left and I was about to kill myself! I was bleeding from my cuts and begged her to change me. I was hoping that most of my mental pain would go away after that. By the way, it took a LONG time for that to die down. Victoria never came after me. I killed her after I became a vampire 175 years ago." They were shocked. Sam was surprised I let all this out. Then I was pulled into a hug from no other than Edward Cullen. I backed away. He was hurt, I could tell that. "Bella," Alice whined, "hug him! He only left to protect you! He has always loved you, don't you get it?"

"No Alice, I don't get it. Because what you are telling me is lies." And I blew, right then. Sam saw the burst in my eyes, literally. My eyes turned from honey to half-green half-blue. Everyone gasped. "Bella!" Jake and Sam screamed. This happened when I couldn't take anymore of anything. My eyes changed color. It was really weird. Then I would speak like a robot for 2 minutes, then I'd go back to normal.

Sam ran to me and stood in front of me. This always helped me control what I would be saying. She told me to say the alphabet, 5 times slowly. Hey, it worked.

2 minutes later I snapped out of it. I realized that we had stayed out her for the remainder of the school day. I have to get to work! "-she hasn't done this in a while, though. It scared me at first-" I heard Sam and Jake explaining what had happened. They didn't notice me, so I took my leave. "Jake, gotta go to work, you know where," I whispered, knowing that he heard me. As did everyone else. Damn! I tried to leave without notice, but Alice did. "Where are you going? We were gonna catch up!" Alice called. "Work." I then left. I hadn't meant to sound like a bitch, but I didn't know what else to say.

I got to work, a bar called Breaking Dawn **(I had to put it somewhere!)**, on time luckily. I had hopped a cab, hoping I wouldn't be followed. "Hey, Izz!" the bartender, Jerry I think, called as I walked in the door. I nodded and waved. "When do I go on?"

"30 minutes, go change," he replied and shoved an outfit at me. It was a red tank top that came only down to my belly button that had a flower pattern starting at the right shoulder wrapping around and ended at my left side. I also had a short denim skirt that was ragged at the edges. It was cute. I wore my black wedge heels.

I went on stage when Jeremy introduced me. I smiled and thanked the crowd for allowing me to play her and not throwing fruit at me **(inside joke :-) )**. I started my first song.

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)_

But you won't let me  
You upset me boy  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeah... Oh...

That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so… so...

I liked doing that song. The crowd cheered. I went into my next one. I wrote all of my songs, which passed time and kept me entertained.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go, let this go

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you

I played a couple more songs. I was walking out the restroom when I saw some people in the crowd. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were sitting at the bar. I was pissed. Did Sam tell them were I was or did Edward pick it out of her head? I wasn't pissed that they came, but either reason that they were there.

They turned their heads to look at me. I smiled sheepishly and walked over. "Uh, no offense, but um, why are you here? Don't tell me for a drink, cause it's an obvious lie," I said. "Sam broke down and told us where you were after Emmet tackled her," Alice squealed. "You were amazing," Jasper and Rosalie said. "Thanks. Emmet you did what?!"

"I tackled her because I wanted to see my 'lil sis at work!" He grinned. I lightly punched his arm. I grinned, telling him that it was okay.

"Look I'm sorry if you think I've been rude to ya'll. It's just that I don't know what to think or fell about the situation I'm in. But I really don't appreciate being told lies about what happened."

Edward was stunned at my last sentence. "They are not lies, Bella," I cringed from hearing my name from his mouth. "Mhm. Thanks for telling the truth. (note sarcasm here) I have to go." With that I left, jumped in my car, and left for home.

**Did you like it? The songs used were **

**I hate that I love you by rihanna (ichanged up the wording a little to make it into a solo song) and**

**Let this go by Paramore (favorite band!!)**

**I'd like to get 35 reviews before I update!! Bella hasn't forgiven the Cullens yet. It may seem like it but NO. That's why she kept talking about lies. She keeps having these mood swings from liking them to hating them. Its like, I want her to forgive them, but I want her to still be mad at them! So it may seem confusing but please keep this in mind!**

**-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, THAN YOU ONCE AGAIN! I love you all! I want to thank EMILY, a reviewer, very much for her constructive criticism. At first, I was a little hurt, but no worries, I looked through it and my chapter, and I understood! I'm glad people like this. I thought I would do part of this in Edward's perspective. I wanna try it! It'll be some of the last chapter. That is why this took longer to update. BTW, I'm watching the Drake and Josh Christmas and the little girl's name is Mary Alice Brandon! I couldn't believe it! I laughed. Anyways… Some ppl didn't like where Bella works. I may have her switch jobs soon. What do you think? Plz voice your opinions and review! Ya'll can do it!**

**EPOV**

I watched Emmet tackle Sam. I had to admit that it was comical. I tried so hard not to pick out her head for Bella's job. She broke down and told us where to go.

_Edward,_ Alice called in her mind,_ let's go watch her. Don't say anything to disagree, I already see it._ She then started singing some song I didn't know. What was she blocking from me?

We all took off towards Breaking Dawn, Bella's job location. I didn't like it, but oh well. Oh how I wished that she would forgive me and believe what Alice had said. It was true. Those things I told her in the woods were the hardest things in my li-existence to say. I had seen here heart break right in front of me. And worse, I had left her there. Apparently she tried to kill herself because of us! That's exactly what I was trying to get her away from! She was always stubborn.

When she came on stage, she was stunning. A cut-ff tank top and a short skirt did her well. She started to sing, still not knowing that we were there. Her voice was beautiful. The first song explained how she felt after I left I guess. Her voice drifted around, lingering in my head._ But I hate how much I love you boy but I just can't let you go…_ Oh how true it was.

When she was done and was about to walk out, she noticed us sitting there. She walked over to us, and said, "Uh, no offense, but um, why are you here? Don't tell me for a drink, cause it's an obvious lie." Alice explained while squealing. I hate to admit it, but I missed her spunkiness. Until we found Bella, I'm not sure that she wanted to be found, again, she was glum and didn't shop very much. Everybody stopped doing what they loved most. Jasper and Rose complimented her singing. She then said to Emmet, punching him lightly in the arm, "Thanks. Emmet, you did what?!" He explained in his goofy way. She apologized for being rude. Huh? She wasn't being rude, at least I didn't think so. I could tell, so could Jasper, that she didn't know what to think. She just wouldn't forgive me. I guess I could understand that. I wish I didn't have to, if you get what I mean. She said that she "didn't appreciate being told lies". What? Oh, I get it.

I almost shot out of my chair as I grasped it. "They are not lies, Bella," I stated. She just murmured "Mhm". And said a quick good-bye, and left. Great now she was pissed. Yippee for me. I noticed something on her lower back when she walked off stage. A tattoo. Wait, what?

**BPOV**

I panicked when I realized something about my outfit. It showed my lower back. Shit! They saw my tattoo. Oh no. Questions will be asked tomorrow at school, I can just tell. Oh well. I really like singing, but not at a pub. I think I might quit and go to some other place, I don't know where, though.

I threw on a green shirt with stars at the border and some low-rise flare dark-wash jeans. I put on brown stiletto suede boots. I ran down the stairs just for kicks. Sam was standing there waiting for me. Her shirt had an intricate design around the top. I couldn't tell what it was made out of though, even having vampire vision. I reached out to touch it but she grabbed my hand and sang, "Stop! Don't touch me there, these are, my no-no squares!" She made boxes around her chest and private area. It was hilarious **(My friend does this all the time. It's just out of the blue. IT'S EFFING FUNNY!)** I laughed and yelled, "Jake get your slow ass down here!" He came down and we went to the car. We took Sam's car, a red convertible corvette. We rode with the top down.

Trig went well. But as boring as hell. English became interesting with Rosalie. "Rose, I know we weren't friends before, but I want to be," I whispered.

"Really?" she said, " I thought you still didn't like me."

"You were wrong. So what do you think?"

"Yes!" she said and gave me a hug.

We spent the rest of class smiling. We walked to gym together.

"Alice my little pixie!" I shrieked while tackling her in a hug. She laughed and hugged me back. "I saw this happening."

"I thought so."

Once we got up off the floor and came back from changing, I was brought into a big bear hug by none other than Emmet. I laughed and hugged him while he swung me around. I was let down and ran to give Jasper a hug, but I was intercepted. Edward. I flipped him over my back and hugged Jasper. He was shocked. Who cares?

Gym went well and we went to lunch. I was grabbed by the arms by Emmet and Jasper and carried two feet off the ground to the bleachers. Sam, Jake, Alice, Rosalie, and _him _were already there. They set me down and I pouted. "What was that for?" I questioned them. "Because Alice saw that you were going to avoid us and our questions, so we took care of it," Jasper said.

"Oh, you think you did?" I asked. "Yes we do, this is why." Emmet came and sat behind me and held my hands behind my back. I pleaded at Rose, Alice, and Sam. They shook their heads. Traitors.

I sighed and said, "Okay, apparentally I'm not going anywhere, what was I trying to avoid?"

"Well, when you walked off stage last night, we saw something," Alice said. Edward had said nothing the whole time. He just stared at me. I tried to wriggle out of Emmet's grasp. He just gripped me harder. Ha, he forgot about this…I teleported to behind Jasper. "Hello," I whispered. He jumped and I laughed. A pair of arms wrapped around me and held me close so I couldn't move. I turned my head, Edward. I tried to teleport, but couldn't and suddenly realized I was crying. "Let go," I half-growled half-pleaded. "First you have to believe what I say; They. Were. Not. Lies."

"No." I let my head fall. "Look at me," he demanded, "Believe what I say." My eyes went freaky again and I stopped crying. Why was nobody helping me? I looked through my hair to find that they had left. I guess Alice saw this happen; I bit his hand. He screamed in agony from my venom. He released me. "Don't do that again," I growled at him.

I ran from the field and ran into Jasper. "Ask your questions tomorrow. Go help your damn brother." I apologized and went to the rest of my classes. Jasper was in my AP Algebra class. Alice was in my French class. I didn't have any Cullen in my Chemistry lab. I guessed Edward went home after lunch. I was so ready to go home.

I got home and started blasting music from a mix CD I made. "Mama" by My Chemical Romance **(good song! I 3 My Chemical Romance!) **came on first.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

_[Liza Minelli:]__ And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song_

_[Gerard Way:]__ But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along._

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call.

"Bella get down here!" Jake yelled. I turned the radio off and went down stairs. "For God's sake, you do know that when I blast music you really shouldn't interrupt me?" I said and slapped the back of his head.

I then realized who it was that were sitting in my living room. The Cullens. I wanted them here, all except one. Who was unfortunately sitting in the leather recliner. The only seat was the chair next to him. I sat on the floor with my head resting between Alice and Rose's knees. He stared after me. Sadness and fury in his eyes. Whoops.

**Like it? Hate it? Review I want around 60 reviews before I update! Please send me your plot ideas either in reviews or PM's! Otherwise I shall have writer's block! You don't want that do you?**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews. But I would like to point something out to all of you. I accidentally said 60 reviews, okay? I put in the summary; IN CHAPTER 6 I MEANT 50! Okay? I was a little PO that, it seems, nobody seemed to notice. Here's another chapter!**

"Hello Bella," two voices said. Carlisle and Esme. I jumped up and gave them each hugs. I missed them. They were like my second parents. Jasper started smiling because of the warmth and happiness we were giving off.

"Bella," Sam said, "it seems that they all have something to tell you." I looked at her quizzically.

"One or two," Alice said, smirking. "Tink," I whined.

"Tink?"

"Yes that is your new nickname!" I said, cheerily. She grinned. I went to sit by my coven.

"Bella, we need to tell you something. And before we say it, we need you to promise to stay calm and not run, that is why Emmet is sitting on your legs," Rose smirked at the last part. It was true, I was sitting on the floor with my legs in front of me. Emmet had come and sat on top of them. It was hilarious, I had to admit. I worried about what they were going to tell me. It sounded like they were going to tell me something depressing.

"Okay, what are you going to tell me or ask me?" I finally said, after a deadening silence.

"When we left, Bella, you have to understand that we left for a reason," Esme started to explain, Uh-oh. I knew where this was going. They were _all_ going to try and convince me that what Edward had said in the woods was not true. Pssh, sure. I nodded. Edward took up the explanation then.

"Bella, what I said then, was a complete lie. After what happened at your birthday, I realized that I was putting you in too much danger. I talked to Carlisle about it, and he said that whatever I thought was right for you. So I announced that we were leaving. They all threw a fit, saying I was stupid and "something wasn't right in my head" which came from Emmet. I never wanted this for you. I didn't want you to be damned to an existence like this. Yet here you are, listening to my pathetic explanation for leaving you. I know that I left you in pieces. You have to believe me when I say I never thought that would happen. I thought and wanted you to move on and find someone that was right for you. When I said I didn't love you, it was the worse sin that I had ever committed; the deepest blasphemy ever. I do love you, more than anything. Could you ever forgive me?"

That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. By the end of his speech I was hugging Teddy Bear so tight I thought I might actually break him. Edward stared at me, waiting for an answer. His eyes were filled with sadness and hope, all at once. So many emotions shined in his amber eyes. I had believed him. The hole that I thought I had closed in my heart long ago had reopened. And his words tore it apart, and sealed it up again. He did love me. I was thinking this through, slowly for a vampire. Everyone's eyes boring into me from all angles, waiting and watching.

I opened my mouth, but no sound was to leave my lips. How I wanted to press my lips to his for the first time in centuries, not having any boundaries. Teddy Bear then said, "Bella, can you let go? You really do have a strong hold." I realized that I had been staring back into Edward's eyes with such intenseness that I forgot I was squeezing Emmet. I chuckled and released him. I genuinely smiled, for the first time in years. Jake noticed.

"You made her smile again! Genuinely smile! Praise the Lord!" Jake yelled. I giggled again. I had gotten so caught up in my actual state of joy and understanding that I forgot about an answer. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm just so happy right now."

Jasper said, "I can tell. She truly is feeling so much happiness right now."

Edward got up and stood over me, smiling. I grasped his hand and got up. I sighed as I turned around to face him. "I never stopped loving you either. I still do. And yes, I can," I said as I hugged him. I would have just about attacked him with passionate kisses but everyone else was still in the room. He held to me like there was no tomorrow for us. It felt like it. We actually got applauds from both of our covens. I didn't know which one I belonged to, truly.

"This brings me to our next topic. We have invited them all into our coven. Is that alright?" Sam asked. "Hell yes!"

"There is one thing I ask of you, Edward. Can you forgive me?"

"For what, love?"

"I bit you today remember?" He lifted his hand from my back.

"Yes I can. I understand why you did it though. But you put a hell of a lot of venom into this." He smiled while stating this. Good, I thought, he's already joking about it.

"I truly am sorry," I said. "I know," he said.

"Oh Bella," Alice called, sing-songey. "Yes?"

"We still have a question. What is on your back?" I bit my lip. Come on, Alice! Edward and I had sat back down on the floor, me in his lap with my head on his shoulder. Just like old times. His hand snaked down my back to where my tattoo was.

"It's a tattoo. I got it before I was changed. No big thing."

"Well we think it is. Can't you get it removed?"

"Nope. I actually tried to once. Nothing can penetrate our skin and it can't be removed, since it's part of my skin now. Besides, I like it."

The rest of the night went peacefully. We spent time catching up and playing around until 6 AM. I spent the whole night in Edward's arms, his hand lightly stroking my hair. We whispered "I love you" every now and then, and the same reply would come. We were now a coven of 10. Wouldn't the Volturi get suspicious and pay us a visit? I put it out of my mind. I shouldn't have.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Have suggestions? REVIEW! This time I am asking for 65 reviews. Yes that's the true number. I need you all to give me your suggestions in your reviews or else I shall have writer's block! I tried to incorporate most everyone's ideas into this chapter! I hope I made people happy. You. Need. To. Review. That is all I'm asking!!!!**

**I love you all! I got 16 reviews so far; on an Author's Note!! OMG! I got some great ideas from people and there was one that I loved! I am using it now. Here is the chapter! I'll try to make it long. =) **

Sam, Jake, and I were going to move in with the Cullens, seeing as we are a big coven now. After we became a coven, I still haven't gotten my new powers yet. Once we move in, I will. There is this weird thing where I have to be in the same residence as the new parts of my coven to get their powers first. Strange I know.

Everyone, including Jake and Sam, went back to our new house, except for Edward. We wanted some alone time. Once they were out of hearing range, I turned in his arms to look at him. We stared into each others eyes for who knows how long. It was the weekend. The joy to have me with him again was evident in his eyes, as was mine. We inched closer to each other until our cold, to each other, warm, noses touched. Our eyes never broke apart from the other. My breathing had become irregular as I anticipated what was to happen next.

"You don't know how much joy has entered me from you being with me again," he whispered. I smiled and replied, "I feel the same way."

I was still in his lap. Our lips found each other and we kissed. It turned to be way more. We had no boundaries anymore. His tongue pricked at my lips, wanting entrance. I granted it, letting his tongue explore. The tips touched and the same electricity I felt years and years ago came back with a new passion and level. We had gone into full blown make out. His hand traced up my back until he found the back of my neck. My hand slid to his back as the other hand knotted in his hair.

He knocked me over to my back, leaving me stunned as our lips broke apart.

"I love you, Edward," I said. "I love you, Isabella," he replied, using my full first name. I loved the way it sounded coming from him. He had come on top of me, capturing my hands in one of his. They were above my head. With his other hand, he slid it under my shirt to trace my sides. My hands wanted to trace the plains of his stomach badly. I struggled to break his grasp, but he held it firm. I lifted my head off the ground to peck his cheek, teasing. He turned his head and found my lips again. His grip loosened and I slid my hands out coyly. I flipped us over as I pulled his shirt off over his head. He was stunning as always. I marveled at his chest before I made my way back to his lips. He quickly pulled my shirt off and traced my bra line. My breath hitched in my throat. I came down and lay on his chest for a second. I heard a metal click. I hadn't noticed him move my hands, as I was caught up in the moment. He smiled. He had pulled my hands behind me and clicked handcuffs around them. I knew that I could break these, and he knew it also. But he wanted fun.

So I gave it to him. That was the day I made love to Edward Cullen.

**I know this is short! I'm sorry but this is what I can post before Christmas! I hope that it helps the wait! Please review! I would like, oh, maybe 95 reviews before the next chapter is posted? Please? I love ya'll!**

**-Katie**


	8. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the good holiday wishes! I hope you all had a good Christmas! The last chapter, I just HAD to do. That was my experiment with "lemons" for the first time. I'm glad that you liked it. I didn't want to go into detail. Here is a sad note that a friend I know sent me. I hadn't talked to him in a while. It turned out that 4 weeks ago, he was stabbed 2 times! I completely freaked out and started hyperventilating! He was walking home from his ex-girlfriends house (he was dating her then, but has broken up with her) at 1 AM after they had a "lemon" together and 2 men stopped him, asking if he had a cigarette. He said no and one grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward, and the 2 stabbed him. He is fine now. Doesn't that scare the shit out of you??!! I would like to know if you all read my A/N's. So if you do, put "rice cakes' at the bottom of your review. It's odd, but please!**

Edward and I went over to our coven's house on Sunday. Everyone, except Carlisle and Alice, who were somewhere in the house, eyed us and Emmet clapped Edward on the back. "So you decided to do it again! Not just the one night!" he hollered, which deserved him a slap on the head from Rose. To get my new powers, I had to have everyone in one room. "Alice, Carlisle, can you come down to the living room, please? But stop on the stairs," I said, at normal voice, knowing they would hear me. I looked up from my seat to see them standing on the stairs, with curious looks on their faces. Edward rubbed my back soothingly, urging me on I smiled at him. He knew about the circumstances, for I had told him yesterday.

I explained, "You already know that I can absorb the powers of my coven. Well, when new members come to the coven, I get there powers, too. But to get them for the first time, the whole coven must be in one room. Since there is Edward's mind reading, Alice being physic, Jasper's empathy, and Emmet's 'super strength', there are quite a few powers. It takes a lot out of me to copy the powers. So don't be surprised or concerned if you see me looking like I am in pain, okay? Please step into the room."

Alice and Carlisle stepped in and all the powers hit me at once. I put my head on Edward's shoulder, breathing heavily. I saw glimpses of previous visions and felt flashes of emotions, ranging from pure contentment to raging fury. I heard some thoughts from the day in the meadow, from everywhere, going so fast I didn't know what everyone said.

I gripped his neck tightly, fearing I might fall off of the loveseat. He lovingly patted my back as my mind overloaded itself. This repeated for 20 minutes. I heard Edward wince as Emmet's strength had come in flashes. I wanted to loosen my grip on him, but couldn't because I needed something to hold on to. I had shut my eyes as soon as they stepped into the room. I could tell Jasper was trying to hold onto his sanity, as my emotions were his. All the flashes slowed and my mind started to clear itself, as much as it could. I could move without pain again and rubbed the back of Edward's neck, telling him it was almost over. Everyone in the room breathed out a sigh of relief.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone on the room frozen. Their emotions were all the same, worried and frightened. The thoughts were around the same subject, my well being. "That's over," I said, sighing as my breath steadied again.

"Love, are you sure you're alright? I've never seen a vampire in that much pain, love. Are you sure?" Edward asked. "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine now," I said, reassuring everyone. "Now you can experiment with your new powers, Bella!" Emmet said giddily.

"Not yet, Emmet," he frowned, "I need to balance them out again."

"That's okay, Bella," Edward said, kissing the top of my head, "Take as much time as needed." He then rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that, I couldn't control the strength and I was scared," I told him.

"It's fine, love," he said, smiling. Rosalie came behind me and asked, "Do you feel up to shopping?" She sounded hopeful, and Alice was grinning wildly. "Tomorrow, Rose, after school." She nodded, as did Alice.

I thought over all of the powers I had just gained. I could now: read minds, see the future, feel and change peoples emotions, teleport, project thoughts into peoples' heads, had super strength, and could cry and blush sometimes. Alice and Rose felt excited for tomorrow, Jasper was still trying to calm me down, even though I could do the same to him, and Edward was STILL trying to read my mind. I'm still a mental shield.

"Edward, when will you give up on that?" I asked. He sighed. _I guess this is a lost cause then,_ he thought. "Maybe it's not. I am still a shield, but I can work on bringing the walls down," I said, answering his thoughts.

"Now _I'm_ going to have to get used to that," he chuckled. I kissed his lips lightly, which set a fire alight in me. I pulled back, knowing that everyone was still in the room. I blushed.

Jasper then said, "I've never seen or felt so much pain radiating from someone." Everyone shook there head in agreement.

"I've never felt that much pain myself."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Alice and I were sitting in her room after school. She was getting ready to take me and Rose shopping. Groan. Edward and the rest of the guys were outside doing what sounded like fighting. Playing, of course. _Emmet! Do you have to do that? Jasper thought_. I laughed and Alice ignored me. We were both suddenly pulled into a vision.

_We were all playing some game, I guess truth or dare. We heard running footsteps, way too fast for humans. Vampires, come on the territory. A knock on the door was heard. Carlisle opened it to see friends from up North. The Denali clan. And Tanya immediately saw Edward, while lust burned in her eyes._

We pulled out of the vision to find everyone in the room. Edward was next to me with his arms around me, the same with Alice and Jasper. "I saw," he murmured.

"The Denali clan is coming to visit," Alice and I both said.

"Bella, she won't get to me. YOU are my love, forever and always. I love you, and nothing, not even Tanya, can **ever** change that," Edward whispered in my ear. "I know. I still worry, though. From the vision, it looks like it will be Friday night when they come, because they don't want to interfere with our school hours." Emmet snorted and thought,_ We've been there too many times already! We can miss it!_ Edward and I laughed. "No, Emmet," Edward said. He pouted. It made my worry vanish. For the moment.

**Okay, there. I tried to get it done fast! I hope you like it! Like it? Hate it? Tell me and review! I would like 110 reviews before I update! I love ya'll! I NEVER thought that I'd get this kind of reaction! Thank you! Review, please!**

**-Katie**


	9. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I had a great Christmas! I got an iPod Touch! Im so happy! Anyways, I was reading something yesterday, and got an idea for this story! I'm sorry for the delay! Read on!**

Lunch. The worst period in school for us now because, well, we didn't eat. We got the most stares then, since everyone was there, eating, as we weren't. It was Thursday, so the Denali's were coming tomorrow. Even though Edward reassured me multiple times that he was mine, and that Tanya wasn't going to change that, I still was troubled. "Love, are you alright?" Edward whispered, leaning over to me. His melodic voice sent shivers down my spine, even now.

"Read my mind," I said as I lifted my shield. _Just worried, as always Edward. I'm sorry. _I told him. He pointed to his head, gesturing for me to use his power for a moment.

_Don't be. I can understand that you are worried, what with Tanya's power, but it has never worked on me. I only have eyes for one vampire, and I'm talking to her right now._ He thought. I smiled and nodded.

Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jake, and Sam were all staring at us. "What?" we said, teasingly. "What _are_ you two doing?" Jasper asked.

"We were talking. Remember, I can take his power? Just a private conversation, is all." They slowly went back to their conversations, shaking their heads. We all hadn't gotten used to it. I pushed my shield back up to think. I remembered the night before Edward left. He let down his boundaries and let me take it further. What he didn't know is that he left me pregnant with a half-vampire baby. Two, actually. Mary, and Anthony, were their first names. I was told by the Volturi that I could not keep them, so they left me. Leaving me a lone vampire. Which is when I found Jake and Sam.

"Bella," Rose called, "are you alright? You look like you are about to cry or something." I snapped out of my trance-like state and replied, "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

The bell rang and Edward dragged me off so we could go to our classes. We had different classes at that time, sadly, but it was in the same direction. I passed my class and stopped, stopping Edward too. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "My class is that way," I said, pointing back behind us. "We, my love, are skipping this period," He replied, grinning. My head went round. I tried to find out through his mind, but he kept thinking about Alice tackling Emmet when he threw away her Loui Votan(**is that how you spell that? Idk) **shoes. He started walking again, taking me with him. We ended up in the abandoned hallway. All of these classes had gotten moved to another building, so nobody ever came down here.

"Edward, what are-"I was stopped my his lips crushing to mine. I was stunned but my thought was soon lost to his lips. Our lips moved together until I pulled back.

"Love, what brought this on?" I asked. "You won't stop worrying about Tanya so I decided to prove my love for you and only you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Edward." He nodded and leaned into me. "I love you, Edward. I just worry, like I always have."

"I love you too, my Bella." I backed up, but his arms around my waist kept me close. I kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and we immediately began our kissing session again. We slowly, without realizing, backed up until I felt the wall at my back. I hitched my legs up on his hips and I was crushed between Edward and the wall. We pulled away, panting for the unneeded air.

"We should get to our classes," Edward said in my ear, letting me down just as the bell rang.

_**That evening…**_

"Alice!" Rose yelled, "Abercrombie and Fitch is having a massive sale!!" Jasper started bouncing while most of us watched the news out of pure boredom.

"Um, Jasper? Are you okay?" Esme asked. "Alice is now just a tad hyper, thus it's rubbing off on me, and apparently Bella," he replied, his voice rising in pitch. "Oh, shit," I mumbled as I too started bouncing. Emmet roared with laughter, and Edward was trying to hold in fits of laughter himself.

"Alice! Rosalie! Stop the damn hyperness! Jasper and Bella are bouncing!" Emmet yelled through the enormous house, without the need of his high volume. I quickly shrugged off Jasper's power. Apparently I missed something while suffering the effects of a huge sale. Alice came at lightning speed down the grand staircase. Edward locked gazes with Alice, silently communicating. I decided that if they wanted it secret, I would let it be. "Really?" Edward voiced aloud. Rose had come down the stairs and was now sitting on the arm of the chair Emmet occupied. She huffed loudly, expressing her impatience.

"You all know that the Denali clan is coming to visit tomorrow. Well, they found some stragglers." We all gasped, thinking she meant that they killed some humans.

"No, no, no, it's not what you think. They found 2 vampires, but not quite. I can't see them, so maybe they're not vampires. I'm not sure. We'll find out." We were all quite confused, but I had a glimmer of hope. Alice couldn't see them? Maybe that meant….no, it couldn't be. Maybe they found some shape shifters. No, she said _vampires._ I silently debated with the doubtful and gleefully hopeful side. Hopefully Jasper didn't notice, but that little something in his eyes told me he noticed, but wouldn't bring it up. At least not with everybody near.


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad that you all like my story! I got 10 reviews in the first 24 hours the new chapters were up! Thank you so much, and keep sending me your ideas! I have a question for you though, how much longer can I go with this story? What do you guys think? Please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mary and Anthony.**

School was boring as always, letting my mind run wild. Alice still could find nothing out about the 2 unknown creatures, perhaps known to me. Jasper asked me why I felt what I did when Alice announced her vision.

**Flashback**

_Jasper had to hunt and Alice was shopping, so I decided to go with him, knowing he had questions.. _

"_So why did you feel a glimmer of hope at her vision, and for what?" He asked, finishing off a deer. We were far enough away from the house to where no one would hear us. _

_I leaned against a tree, disposing of the carcass of his kill._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't say. I'm held to it. I don't even know if it's true myself." I told him, sighing heavily. He let it drop, disappointed that I couldn't tell him anything. The Volturi made me promise not to tell anyone. But if I saw them again, I told them I would tell, since they were back in my possession. They agreed. As they should, for taking my babies away from me. It was like murdering part of me._

**Flashback **

Waiting at home for the Denali's to come, Edward reassured me once more before the sound of fast feet running towards our home was heard, a mile away. Everyone raced down the stairs, Emmet sliding down the banister. Somehow, I believed that he truly was a 5 year old at heart.

2 minutes later a knock was heard at the door. Carlisle tentatively answered it, letting the Alaskan clan into our home.

"Come in," Esme greeted them warmly. Tanya walked straight to Edward, not even acknowledging me. She put her hand on his chest and ruffled his hair. How this woman angered me.

"Hello again, Edward," she said, seductively. Edward went rigid, showing clearly his muscles tightening.

"Tanya, please get off me, I do have my girlfriend standing next to me, Bella" he replied icily, his face lightening at saying my name. She backed away and looked me over. Clearly, she was angered. But Edward was right, he wouldn't let her get to him. I would make sure of that, if he needed any help with it.

Eleazar** (is that right?)** spoke, "Well we have picked 2 new ones up on our way. I would like you to meet them." He called outside, "Come on in, you 2."

I was beyond nervousness, feeling as if my shell was about to crack. Either way, if it was my children or someone else, my heart would flip around.

One girl and one boy walked into the house. I couldn't look up, afraid of what I would see. "Cullens, this is Mary and Anthony," Kate said. My breath caught. _It can't be them, it just can't, _I thought. I couldn't bring myself to see the two faces standing before us.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, this is Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella," he introduced us, pointing to each of us with our names. They gasped at my name. I was sure it was them, there was no way it _couldn't_ be. I lifted my head at lightening speed.

The faces before me were ones I knew all too well, masks of shock.

"Mary and Anthony?" I checked with them. Dumbfounded, they nodded.

They both asked, "Mom?!" They tackled me to the ground; both of them together did have the strength to do that to me when I was caught off-guard.

They laid on top of me, holding on to me as tight as they could. I hugged them back.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please answer my questions from above! I have a certain amount of reviews I would like, but I'll keep it to myself. So review with your opinions, answers, and ideas!!!**

**-katie**


	11. Chapter 12

**I got tons of reviews! You guys are amazing, and thank you for all the comments. I've had a couple of people tell me that I should become an author, which I loved to hear, because that's what I want to be!! Here's the chapter!**

"Mom?!" Everyone exclaimed, astonished. Rosalie looked so heartbroken, because she could never have kids.

I laughed. This couldn't get any better, I had found my family again, and my kids! "Mary, Anthony, could you get off of me so we can explain in the living room?" They giggled and got up, while pulling me up at the same time. I nodded to the living room, while everyone was shocked.

I walked over to Edward, who was the last one standing there, shocked.

"Edward? Can you come with me so I can explain?" I asked, timidly, afraid he was mad. He snapped out of his daze and said, "Children, love? How? When? Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"All of this will be explained, Edward. But I will tell you that I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I was ever going to see them again." I tugged on his hand. He bent his head down and kissed me quickly, but passionately, despite his confusion.

We sat down, me next to Edward with Mary and Anthony sitting beside me.

I took a deep breath and asked, "I'm guessing that you want to know why they screamed "Mom", don't you?"

Everyone nodded except for Alice, who screamed, "YES, BELLA!" I cringed at the volume of her voice. "Well, where do I start?"

"Why don't you start with when this happened?" Jasper suggested.

"The night before you guys left," I still cringed at the memory, even though I knew the reason for it. Collective gasps came from everyone but Edward had his jaw on the floor.

Emmet stuttered out, "W-ho-ho?" Alice spaced out, and I could tell she saw my answer. My 16-forever children nodded, in answer to her stare.

"Alice?" I asked, "You know don't you?" She cheered up, and nodded, giddy. Making sure Edward didn't know her answer, I checked her mind. She was thinking about going shopping again. I giggled, Alice, you're the greatest. Tink, I should say.

"Who is the father? Well…the father is Edward Cullen," I stated. Jaws were on the floor

**Okay, I know it's short! But that's what I can write right now! I'm really busy right now. I'm really sorry! Like it? Hate it?**

**-Katie**


	12. Chapter 13

**I am SO SORRY for the long wait! Don't shoot me! I have had tons to do. On with the chapter!**

"Yeah, It's him," I said, in a small voice.

"It can't be me, Bella. Vampires can't have babies," Edward stuttered out.

"Yes, actually it can be true, Because Mary and Anthony are proof. You're right, that vampires can't have babies. Girl vampires can't because they have stopped their cycle and cannot bear children anymore. But male vampires, with human girls, can since males can still make the human, who can bear children, can make them pregnant."

Carlisle spoke up. "She's right. Bella, you put a lot of thought into this, how did you live through it?"

"Easy, when they decided to come through, was when Victoria found me. Luckily enough, she saw the kids, and decided to change me, since I didn't have Edward with me. She did, however, report them to the Volturi." I winced at the memory.

I opened my mind to show Edward all that happened, and he told everyone else. I sat with Mary and Anthony and held tightly to them. I couldn't believe that all of my family was here. I felt happy.

"Bella?" Alice said. "Yes, Tink?" I said, smiling at the nickname.

"I love their names! How did you pick them?"

"That's an easy one. I'm shocked you didn't figure it out. No matter what happened, I still felt for you all. So Mary, is names after you Alice. Your human name was Mary Alice Brandon. Don't ask how I knew, I researched you, in my spare time. And Anthony here, was named after Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and Anthony was his middle name. So they are named after you and Edward, Alice."

She was beaming at this, as was Edward.

**2 weeks later…**

Edward and I were sitting in our bedroom. We had talked and talked about my, scratch that, _our_ kids. Right now, we were sitting on the ground staring into each other's eyes, as we did often. He suddenly jerked me up. "Bella, can I ask you something?" he said, timidly? Edward Cullen, timid?

"Um, sure, Edward. What is it?"

He slid onto one knee. _He's…he's…oh my Lord, he's proposing isn't he? AH! _I thought. Luckily, my shield was up. The scream was not of fear, but joy.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, never to leave you again, and hold you close as always. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a small black box.

"Edward,--" I was cut off by a roaring scream, and whipped my head to see Tanya burst through the door and tackle me to the ground.

"Bitch, you stole him!" she screamed in my face.

"I never stole him from you, because he was never yours. He has always been mine. You are not the one he loves, that is me." I stated calmly.

I shoved her off and went to stand in front of Edward again. He was stunned. "Bella-" I shushed him. "_That_ was not your fault, it was hers. Edward Culled, yes I will marry you."

**AWWW!!!** **Okay it was short, I know. But I have tons to do right now, and NO inspiration! Please give me your ideas! REVIEW!!**

**-Katie**


	13. She did what!

**Okay, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Someone told me that I could replace stephenie meyer, that made me so happy I decided to do another chapter really soon. Someone else gave me a wonderful idea. So, no this story is not finished, probably far from it.**

Alice heard his proposal, but I didn't hear a noise throughout the house. Besides Tanya stomping down the stairs, and my fiancée and Is' lips moving in-sync. I hadn't let him get up off the floor for the last 10 minutes. My engagement ring was sitting happily around my finger. It was absolutely beautiful, but he was even more beautiful. "I love you," I'd mumble often against his lips. He'd return it, saying, "I love you, Isabella, that's why a ring is on your finger."

He broke apart, saying that everyone might want to know what happened, even though they probably heard it. I sighed, but agreed.

I didn't make it half-way down the stairs until a pixie's arms were around my waist. She squealed, making Edward chuckle. "FINALLY!" she screamed. I unwound her arms from around me, and continued down the stairs. Emmet, Jasper, and Jake **(I bet you forgot about him and Sam!)** were having a video game competition, while everyone else watched, purely out of boredom. Alice screamed in Emmet's ear, "EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Emmet jumped, letting out a string of profanities I'd rather not repeat.

Filing into the living room, under Alice's intense gaze, and hearing Edward chuckle at her thought, I hid my left hand in his grasp. I didn't intrude Alice's mind, knowing there would be much hyper-ness and screaming, probably wedding plans, too.

"What is the news?" Rosalie asked. She eyed Alice carefully, wondering what was going on. I held up my left hand, revealing the gorgeous ring. Collective gasped went around, and Alice was bouncing on the couch next to me. Jasper was looking around, an evident grin on his face, influenced by the emotions in the room. "Edward and I are getting married!" I squealed with pure delight. Tanya fumed, and the rest of the Denali clan congratulated us.

"So, Bella? May I plan the wedding?" Alice asked, implying if I didn't say yes that she would pout. Who can turn away the pixie's pouting? I looked over at Edward, sighing. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Whatever you want to do, but Alice might kill you if you say no." Yes, he was telling me to go along with the pixie's wishes. He obviously knew I had no way out of this. I looked back at Alice.

"Alright, Alice, you can plan it. BUT, everything has to go through me before it is settled. Nothing too extravagant, okay?" She nodded, grabbed Esme and Roses' hands, and ran up the stairs.

A silence fell upon the room, comfortable. Except for Tanya's heavy fuming, all you could hear was Alice going around upstairs, finding everything she could.

***

Alice was driving me crazy with wedding plans. Who honestly cares if the napkins are white or ivory? It's not like any of us are going to eat any food, and use them. Since we decided that, for now, it was for the best that we dropped out of school. We didn't need it anyways. Rumors would fly, but we could say we got early acceptances into college. But by our own wishes, were waiting until the year started to leave.

The wedding would be just us, the Denali clan, and Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte. No humans would be around, so there would be no worry of an accident. I had spent less time with Edward in the past two weeks since we met again. Alice kept pulling him aside, or more likely me, to discuss things, go purchase items, register, the list goes on and on. Esme and Rosalie helped as well. Esme decided that we would hold it in the house, while she designed the house. Rosalie helped Alice with what she could. She ran out to find things, dealt with people on the phone, and worked on my hair and make-up and dress. I absolutely adored my dress! **( This is the link!** **If it doesn't work, tell me so I can fix it!**

**.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=4081&prodgroup=10**** )**

The bodice was expertly covered with n intricate design and beads. It flowed out, poofed up, and had the design going in towers from the hem. Small flower prints covered the entire dress, all the fabric. It's strapless, and has a sheer fabric veil.

Everything was going well until 3 weeks before the wedding. Walking up to Mary and Anthony's rooms, I heard their different styles of music blasting from headphones. They stopped aging at 16, odd, but the change was completed then. They were full vampires, but kept there emerald green eyes from their father. Actually, Mary had my chocolate brown eyes, while Anthony took from his father, Edward, with his emerald green eyes.

Wandering into Mary's room, I saw here redecorating, or rather, Esme and Sam's redecorating. Sam absolutely adores Esme and here designing. The room was pink with a chair rail, beneath it the wall was smoothed in green paint. Her bed, not needed but still up for appearances, had a pink duvet cover with green spotted dots, a pale green. I expected to see her sittig on her bed, or at her desk, listening to music while doing whatever she desired. She was no where to be found. I checked her closet, as she had the same love of shopping as the other Cullen girls. I was the odd one out, as always, but I didn't mind shopping so much anymore; just Alice's shopping sprees. Looking everywhere in her room, she was still nowhere I could see. Running into Anthony's black and blue decorated room, I hoped to see them sitting there, maybe talking to each other. I was in too much of a panic to try to listen for them. He wasn't there. Neither was Mary. I sunk to my haunches, drying out there names. I knew that they weren't anywhere else in the house, for I could just feel it.

The Denali clan had taken the guest house, for we decided to let them stay until the wedding was done. That was the least of my problems. The gears in my mind went round, searching for an explanation. They would have told me if they had gone hunting, or anywhere else. This was something unexpected. Even if they didn't tell me, they would tell one of the others, and would go with them, just for the precautions.

I ran down the stairs to see Edward and the guys talking, something that was normal, peaceful even, especially for the state of horror I was set in. Jasper and Edwards heads snapped up as soon as my feet hit the main floor of the house. Edward always elated to see me, always snapped up to look for me when I walked in somewhere, as Jasper could feel my turmoil and panic. I didn't have time for explanations, I wanted to find my children, and find them **now**. I hurtled over the couch, right over the spot next to Emmet, while whispering, "Mary and Anthony, they're not here. They're gone." I kept running to the guest house, hoping for explanations.

Bursting through the door, I could here the clan in separate parts of the house, off in their own little worlds. I screamed, "COME DOWN NOW!" Kate, Eleazar, and Irina **(Is that all of them except Tanya? And is that how you spell their names?)** stopped right in front of me.

"Where the hell is Tanya?" I seethed. If she wasn't here, there was only one logical explanation.

"She took the kids shopping, to get to know their parents' friends," Kate explained.

"She _never_ said anything about taking them _anywhere_." I knew what happened now.

"The kids, they're missing. The logical explanation, Tanya took them. It's for her revenge, because I'm marrying Edward, not her."

**A/N—DUN DUN DUN. REVIEW LIKE MAD PEOPLE! The fastest and longest chapter so far! xD Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**-Katie**


	14. Worry

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! Here's your chapter.**

I was losing my mind. Even Edward couldn't distract me. I was pacing around the front yard, wondering where my kids were, and if they were alright. Obviously Tanya didn't take them shopping. Was she hurting them? Couldn't they escape? If not, why? What was she doing?

I was driving myself insane with all of the questions. Edward had finally had enough of it.

"Bella! I can't take this! You won't calm down. I'm sure they are fine. Don't you trust me?" He pleaded, grabbing my waist. He shook me lightly.

"Of course I trust you, Edward! But how can you know for sure?"

"Love, I can't know for sure, but you have to have faith in me. Come inside, lie down with me, and just relax, alright?"

I sighed, thinking it would be nice to just lie in his arms. Slightly nodding, I walked inside, resting my head on his shoulder. Worry was shaking me so much, he had to steady me going up the stairs. He had to _steady_ me, as a vampire. He must think I'm so human right now.

Burying my head in the pillow, I lied down next to Edward. He gently stroked my back and hair, comforting me the best he could. I tried clearing my mind, but nothing helped. Jasper bust into the room, with that look in his eyes. Not hungry, but like he couldn't take my worry. He wouldn't stop pacing while he spoke.

"Bella stop worrying. Listen to Edward on this one. Alice just stopped the wedding plans when she heard what happened. If you are this worried, as we all are, you need to put a plan into action," he stated. I knew Alice loved the kids, and doing the wedding plans. She put them away, I couldn't believe it, that was her only priority since the proposal.

I lifted my head and rested it on his shoulder, lightly nipping his neck. "Jasper's right, love," he whispered in my ear. I slightly nodded. I sat up, pulling him up with me. The rest of the family, as well as the Denali clan came in to our room.

"We could start searching for them, but there is one problem. We have absolutely no clue where they would be. Obviously they didn't go shopping, Tanya wouldn't make it that easy," Emmet said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alice, can you see them perfectly clear yet?" Esme asked. Since Mary and Anthony had been hybrids, even though they are full vampires now, she hadn't been able to see them perfect. She could see them, and the people around them, but the location gave no specifics. It would show a blank room, in the shape of the actual place. Alice and I, unfortunately, shook our heads.

"She wouldn't just take them, she will send us something to lead us to where she is. She wants something in return for the kids," Carmen said. **(A/N: thank you for reminding me, so now Carmen's here!)**

Kate nodded, as did the others in the Denali clan.

"So what do we do now? We can't just sit here waiting!" I exclaimed.

Next to me Edward did the same, "Bella's right! Her worry has finally settled in me! We can't just sit around waiting for a clue!"

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. Alice or you, Bella, can't see them. They are too far out of range for Edward to hear them, and finally Jake or you can teleport to where they are. They are too far away, obviously not in the city," Sam said, comforting me. Edward and I had both stood up to yell our complaints.

"I need you two to sit down, and calm down, please," Carlisle said calmly. I couldn't believe them! They barely sounded worried about my kids, Mary and Anthony! Edward heard my thoughts, at least that part. "Bella, love, of course they love our kids. Don't doubt that. They are only taking the matter into the reality of it. We have to just wait, patiently, might I add," Edward said. They got to him. But his words were true. I was not blowing this out of proportion, definitely not, but I needed to look at it rationally. I hated that there was nothing that I could do at the time, absolutely loathed it. But none the less, I waited.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A couple days passed, and we received a letter from Tanya, of course, addressed to me. I wanted to rip it open, to see what she wanted with my kids, yet another part of me never wanted to open it, scared of what had happened and what she wanted.

"Edward," I pleaded, "would you open it and read it first, please? I'm too scared to see what it says. He silently nodded and kissed my nose. Hearing the rip of the envelope, was one of the scariest things ever, for me. I was one step closer to redeeming my kids, but another away from something that I held close to me.

**Ok, im really sorry for the wait! REALLY SORRY! Ive been busy, and ur chapter is here! Could I get maybe 18 reviews? Please?**

**-Katie**


	15. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry about the wait! Thank you so much for the reviews again. I'm going through a lot of rough times right now, and haven't been myself, explaining the no-writing. I'm still not completely back together, and doubt I ever will be the same. But enough about that, here's you chapter.**

His eyes read the note with intense scrutiny, yet he knew what it meant, I could tell, nonetheless. Edward's eyes bulged at a part of it, and I was even more scared to see what it read. He folded it up and turned his head slowly to me. Wrapping his arms around me, and resting his head against my hair, he silently handed me the letter. I tilted my head up to see his face, and say that his eyes were expressionless.

"Love, I…I…I'm not sure I can see it," I whispered. He nodded, but gave me that look of his, the only one I disliked, was one that told me I had to do it.

I took a deep breath, and unfolded the note.

**Again, I'm so sorry. My computer is about to die on me, and I promise I will write more soon. Sorry, again. Don't shoot me, please.**

**-Katie**


	16. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry again for the wait! Thank you for the reviews, and to one very amazing person, bubbz! Thank you especially to you. Right now I have the flu! :[ sad day!**

________________________________________________________________________

Review:

_I unfolded the note._

The note read:

_Dear Bella, _

_I know by now that you know I have your kids. Sad, isn't it? To have something stolen from you? Like, oh, I don't know, the man you love? _

_You do want to see your kids again, don't you? Yes, I'm sure you do. But in order to retrieve them, I need something in return. Something, no, scratch that, __someone__, that I've wanted for a while now. _

_That ring on your finger, that's what I want in return. Not only the ring, what it represents. You, and you alone, must choose your family's fate._

_Your children_

_-or-_

_Your husband?_

_Choosing the first alternative would be smart Isabella. In doing that, you cannot communicate with him anymore. _

_Oh, and don't think you can trick me on this. I have back-up. Some people who have wanted your demise for a while now. Their names: Laurent and Victoria. Victoria brought along some friends of hers, newborns. When you come, come alone, Isabella. I WILL know if you bring anyone along. _

_So, which of your demises' will you choose?_

_Yours truly,_

_Tanya_

I couldn't speak, I just cried into Edwards' chest. He didn't move his head from its resting place in my hair. So, what do I choose? My true love, or my children?

**Again, I'm sorry for the long waits and short chapters! If Twilight-Muffins is reading this, please PM me, I would like to discuss some fanfic stuff with you. I will have a chapter up in the next week, for sure!**

**-Katie**


	17. Chapter 18

**My review numbers went way down, I saw. But anyways, thanks for the ones that I got. I can't promise you there will be a happy ending to this story, for those of you who asked. I'm going with what my heart says for this story.**

Everyone sat around in the living room, contemplating what to do. Every so often one of us would open our mouths to suggest something, but shut it, knowing it wouldn't work. I sighed, making everyone's' heads shoot up.

"You guys, stop worrying. After all, I'm the one that has to make the decision. I'll…..I'll figure something out," I said, heartbroken.

"Bella, you don't have to do this alone. We can take on newborns. I won't let you make this decision by yourself," Edward said.

I broke at his words.

"No! NO! Don't worry yourselves about it! I'll figure something out. I know what's best for everyone in my heart, and I'll figure it out! Just don't talk about it. It's killing me!" I screamed. I had stood up while ranting.

I ran out the door and into the woods. Edward was running after me, and I knew that I couldn't outrun him. I sobbed while I ran. Even if I couldn't beat him, I'd keep going. He gained on me.

While I ran, I thought about my situation. I'd rather die than be without either of them: my kids or Edward. Wait a minute, that's it! I can save them both.

Oh, dammit. My shield was down.

"NO! BELLA YOU WILL NOT DO THAT!" My love roared behind me. He was just a hundred yards behind me, gaining with the second.

I jumped into a tree, in a desperate attempt to hide. I knew that he could smell me, but I hoped he would leave me alone to think. I quieted my sobs. The trunk of the tree went down, and I flung myself away from it, landing perfectly like a gymnast. Edward stood in front of me shaking his head. Just from the look on his face I could tell that so many emotions ran through him. Hurt, confusion, anger, sadness, hope, desperation (probably to stop me).

He walked slowly towards me, murmuring comforting words. I just _could not_ talk about it, or be with anyone right now. I backed up as he advanced, making his face contort in hurt. He realized that his tactic wasn't going to work, and pounced on me, holding me down.

"Love, calm down, please listen to me, don't run, please," he pleaded with me. I still struggled with him, sobbing all the while.

"Edward, I can't lose you, or the kids. Please let me go. There is no other way to save all 3 of you. You know I love you, and that's why I'm doing this, to keep you alive," I cried. I broke free, but he caught me before I could get up. Holding my arms down, my lay down on top of me. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He tucked his head into my neck, resting on my shoulder, also. I could feel him dry sob when his chest rippled against mine. I was stunned; Edward usually didn't break down like this. I tried to lift my arm to rub his back, to calm him down, but he mistook it or trying to escape. I silently shook my head, and he took what I meant, that I wasn't going to escape; at least, not right now. He slowly let go of my arms, and I wrapped them around him, softly going up and down his back.

"Bella, you can't leave me. I couldn't take it. It's not the only way. If you left, it wouldn't save me, it'd kill me. I live for you, and only you. If you left, I'd die. Literally, I would," Edward tried with me. His voice broke throughout what he said.

"You'd find a way. You'd move on. Edward I have to do this. I'm sorry."

He gripped my shoulders, fiercely telling me that he wouldn't take that for an answer. With my arms already free, I slowly flipped us over, to where I was on top. I moved my arms from around him, and that's when he knew. He knew that my mind was made up, and that I would see if this worked. I gently kissed his lips, got up, and ran back the house. This left us both heartbroken.

***

I spent hours up in my room, thinking, trying to find one more way to do this.

And after 3 days, I figured one out. It would kill Edward if I died. But the only way to keep all of them safe was to give in to Tanya, and give her the ring. And all it represented.

***

Everybody walked into me and Edwards's room, standing around the bed. Edward still sat next to me on the bed, but he still didn't know my plan. He thought it was the same, and that this was just the announcement. I waited as the filed in slowly, even for a human, and fiddled with my ring.

"So, as you know, I had two choices. I picked one. I dread both of them, and I wish I could avoid this whole thing, but I…I can't. I have my decision," I stated. I looked around, and could tell that they all feared the worst. I got up, and walked around to face Edward, who was still sitting on the edge of our bed.

"The only way to keep you all safe, is for me to leave. My choice of demise? The only rational one. Edward…I have to leave….you." I slid my ring off my finger and set it in his upturned palm, closing his fingers around it.

"I don't know what she'll do to me, but I can take it. Nothing is compared to losing you. I'm sorry. I love you, as I will forever," I said, directly to him. I hugged everyone. And with that, I left.

**Sorry it took so long! Did you like it? I almost cried! REVIEW!!**

**-Katie**


	18. Chapter 19

**Okay, the last chapter, heartbreaking as it may be, was my favorite by far. I read over it again, and suddenly had an idea, so I started to write quickly. Hope you like it. Don't kill me, please, if there is no happy ending for everyone.**

Once I darted out of the house I realized something. Where was I supposed to go? What was I supposed to do? So I stood there in the driveway of the house, wondering. I felt everyone's eyes burning into my back, but refused to turn around. I dropped to the ground, and just sat. Thinking of what I was supposed to do now. Would Tanya and all of them come to meet me? How would they know when I made my choice? I stoop up abruptly.

"TANYA?! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! COME AND GET ME! OR DO I NEED TO COME TO YOU?! I'M DONE. YOU WIN!" I screamed to the trees, hearing my voice reverberate through the forest. I didn't expect an answer. So when I got one, from a sugary sweet voice from a strawberry blonde haired vampire, I was stunned. Tanya, Victoria, and Laurent came through the barrier of trees.

"Yes, I do, Isabella. Now hand him over," Tanya sneered. I was completely confused, as well as horrified. WHERE WERE MY KIDS?!?! What happened to the threat of newborns?

"Hold on there. First off, where are my kids?! Secondly, what happened to a threat of newborns?" I asked. Tanya stepped forward.

"You'll get your kids once you hand over what you promised. You did pick the correct demise didn't you? Oh, and the newborns, were just a threat, nothing more. There never were any. Don't think you can defeat us though. You chose this yourself," She said. No, I want my kids, and I want them NOW DAMN IT! But whatever she had up her sleeve, I didn't want to take any chances with.

"Okay, you win. Be happy, with…Edward. Just…just tell me the kids are alright, and that you won't hurt Edward. Please," I pleaded, dropping my head. I heard Victoria snarl. She wanted a fight; she wanted a fight to the death, with me. She wanted to kill me, mate for mate.

"Then get me the ring! And Edward! Hurry up, God you're so slow! It took you so long to decide," she snapped. I nodded, not even bothering with a remark.

I felt terrible for Edward, I was doing this to him, I was only hurting him. I turned around, looking at the faces contorted in hurt, pain, anger, and sorrow, and walked slowly towards them. I didn't dare look at Edward; too much hurt.

I stood in front of him, looking down at his closed hand. He tilted my head up to him, making me look at him. His eyes her burning with love, and everything we had shared. Everything I didn't want to see. All the hurt I've caused, pain. He kissed me sweetly, longing for more time. I snaked one arm around his waist, and we both walked towards Tanya. He dropped the ring into my hand on the way. I showed no emotion, not wanting to show them how much they hurt me with this.

Tanya reached forward, motioning to hurry up. I stepped in front of Edward, 2 feet from her. I grabbed her hand, and dropped the, _my_ ring, as it will always be, into her open palm. Turning around, I took Edward's hand and tugged him to where I stood. He wouldn't move any further. I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I know this is hard, trust me, it's worse for me than it is for you. But we don't want her to get ticked off, who knows what she'll do. I love you, Edward. Now please, go….go on." He turned his emotionless eyes towards me, silently nodded, said, "I love you, Bella. Always." With that, he stepped forward to her.

Tanya grinned evilly, and turned to me. "Now what to do with little, broken, Bella?" she taunted, walking around me. I refused to break. Was this a joke, a trick to get me to do something else? Laurent and Victoria advanced until they stood by my sides. I looked between them, they both grinned. _What are they doing?_ I wondered.

**Cliffie!! Short, but I wanted to go ahead and give you guys this. REVIEW! 20 more reviews on this chapter until I update.**

**-Katie**


	19. Chapter 20

**Again, I am terribly sorry for the wait. I have 4 weeks until my school's play; in Latin. I have 57 lines, IN LATIN!! I'm freaking out. The last week of rehearsals, the teacher takes away our scripts. GAH!! But just to clear this up, I do have a life. Everything has gotten so frustrating and I have finals this week. So yeah, this will be the last chapter. I might do a sequel. It might be right after I end this, or I might do some other stories I've been wanting to do first. **

**On, another note, I went through this and saw that it was littered with spelling and grammar mistakes. So I've decided on something. I need a beta. One that I can trust, please! If you would like to apply for this or recommend someone, please either private message me or put it in your review and I shall send you a message if I consider you. **

**I just realized that was extremely long. I'm sorry. Here is the chapter.**

I started to worry. I looked towards the house in search of help. I saw them nowhere in sight. They abandoned me, again?!

Laurent and Victoria were both about 5 inches taller than me. I saw Edward being held back by Tanya. What was going on? Laurent and Victoria grabbed my arms, holding me in place. They were definitely stronger than me, combined. Victoria looked down at me, her evil glistening in her eyes. I looked down at the ground, suddenly unbelievably frightened. It all happened extraordinarily fast, then.

I smelled a fire start a few yards behind me. Victoria bit my thigh, ripping my leg from its socket. Laurent did the same. The pain was immeasurable. Edward screamed in agony, seeing what was happening. I struggled desperately against their grips. My arms were ripped off and thrown into the fire behind us as well. Victoria clamped down on my neck and broke my neck. Laurent threw my torso and head into the fire. And I saw nothing. I was gone. The pain was gone, and so was I. From the life I had.

Victoria and Laurent had killed me. Mate for mate.

**I never promised a happy ending! I was so confused on what way to do with this story. This was what stuck and told me that this was what I had to do. Don't hate me. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Katie**


	20. The ending

**Ok it looks like everybody hates me for this ending. I sort of expected that. But some of you actually yelled at me! And that is infuriating. I'm sorry. But it made me very upset to see that.**

**Unfortunately, I just don't have time to do the epilogue that tells about the Cullens, Edward, and the children that you all wanted. But I will tell you that Edward is devastated as you all could imagine.**

**But, on the upside for all of you; I will be writing a sequel to Long Lived Love! It won't be immediately. I think I'll do one or 2 other stories that I have wanted to do first. So keep me on author and story alerts please! And again I shall say, thank you faithful readers, that have stayed with this story and me through this!**

**-Katie**


End file.
